Xalia in the World of FFVII
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: Xalia has been transported into FFVII. she makes new friends and loves it there. But what happens when Salixa comes back for her? What will she choose, Kingdom Hearts or FFVII? Rated T for violence. traces of Cloudxoc and Zackxoc R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is the amazing crossover! I've always wanted to do this… YES! YES! *celebrates***

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything! If I don't own kh, could I POSSIBLY own the almighty Final Fantasy VII too? No. I only own Xalia and the ocs in the fic.**

I woke up in darkness. Am I a Nobody again? What the freeze? Oh, look, a light…

"Run to the light!" a male voice shouted "It's your only chance!"

I didn't know who the voice belonged to, but I ran to the light as fast as I could.

"It's disappearing! Hurry!" I can see that…

I went faster. Hmm… maybe I'll meet this guy on the other side! I reached out and touched the light. Everything went white. Did I rhyme?

…

I landed on a motorcycle with a guy on it. He seemed to have just stopped in front of a bar. '7th Heaven' said a sign. He stepped off and walked in, not noticing me at all. I got off and followed him.

"Hey Cloud" a young woman behind the counter said "How were your deliveries?"

"Fine…" Cloud, I guess he was called, said.

The girl looked at me "Brought somebody with you, huh Cloud?"

"What're you…" he turned around, facing me "Who are you? Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you" I said "I… um…"

I couldn't tell him I appeared form another world, I just couldn't. It'd make things weird.

"She looks like she's new here, you know" the girl piped up "She should stay here with us. What's your name?"

Should I go with X, Xalia or Alia? Hmm…

"Xalia. You?"

"Tifa Lockeheart" Tifa smiled, walking over to us "Chocobo head is Cloud" Cloud glared at her.

"Do you guys live here alone?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah why?"

I mentally slapped myself. Why did I ask? Excuse…excuse… oh!

"I wanted to know if there's anyone else I should meet" I said.

"There are other people you should meet" Tifa said "You'll meet them tomorrow" whew.

"So, where's my room?" I changed the subject.

"It's upstairs. I'll show you" Cloud walked to a set of stairs, I followed.

"So, uh, Cloud" I said "Where are we?"

"Edge. It's a city" Cloud said.

"Oh, ok" I shrugged. That was a weird name. Who would name a city Edge? _Edge…._ 'Hey there! I live in _EDGE!'_

"Where are you from?" Cloud's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion, same place" I shrugged again.

"Hollow Bastion, huh…" Cloud muttered, stopping "This is your room. I'll see you later" he left.

I went in my room. It was nice, I'll give you that, and my pyjamas were on my bed. Wait, what?

I changed my clothes and lay down.

Why am I here? How did I get here? Who else is there to meet? How are Cloud's eyes so blue-green? Aren't my eyes blue-green too? When was the last time I ate? Am I living in the bar? How is everyone at home doing? Do I still have my Trident gum? Did I brush my hair yet? Who was that voice in the darkness?

Most of all, _did I brush my teeth?_


	2. New Friends

"Hey, wake up" Tifa shook me awake.

"Wha?" my eyes slowly opened.

"Everyone's here" Tifa smiled "The bar isn't open yet so you should hurry up"

"Ok!" I sat up "I should get changed"

"Sure" Tifa left.

I changed my clothes and went downstairs. There were a few people there. There was Cloud, of course, a guy with black hair, a redhead, a mysterious looking guy, a girl with green eyes and a hyper girl. I could tell, she was bouncing in her spot.

"Hey! I'm Zack" the black haired one mane up to me, shook my hand and smiled. He seemed nice.

"I'm Xalia" I smiled back, letting go of his hand.

Something about him seemed familiar. Before I could figure it out, the hyper girl shook my hand rapidly.

"The name's Yuffie! Nice to meet you, Xalia!"

I got a bit dizzy from shaking so much…

The redhead separated us and put his hand on my arm "I'm Reno. What's a beauty like you doing here?"

"I… um…" I had no excuse to tell. Dang.

"She came from the streets" Cloud said.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"I'm sorry" the green-eyed girl stepped forward "My name is Aerith"

"Hi" I waved at Aerith. I turned to the guy with a red cape "What's your name?"

"Vincent" he said.

Tifa came out of nowhere.

"Soooooo" Tifa said "I have a question for you, Xalia"

"Okay" I said "Well…?"

"Do you need a way home?"

"What?"

"Cloud told us everything"

I glanced at Cloud.

"He told us where you're from, another world" Aerith said "Do you miss anyone?"

"Kinda…" I sighed "But I want to stay with you guys. You seem better than the 19 people I live with. I don't want to go home"

"You can't make a decision like that this early" Reno said "You just met us, literally"

"I'll just stay for a while" I shrugged.

"Yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I have to go run some errands" Aerith said, leaving "Goodbye" Everyone else but Zack followed her.

"You live with 19 people?" Zack's eyes widened "You have a castle or something?"

I giggled "Not anymore. I have a mansion"

"You used to have a castle?"

"Yeah"

"You rich?"

"Do I _look_ rich?" I laughed.

Zack pointed the sapphire on my shirt "With a jewel like that, on your _clothes_, you must be rich" he winked at me then left.

Then I noticed Cloud wasn't there.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Tifa "Says absolutely nothing and just leaves?"

"You have no idea" Tifa shook her head.


	3. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

**A cute little chapter that shows the Zackxoc in the story. And some of the Cloudxoc. Enjoy!**

I knocked on the door of Zack's apartment. He invited me over for some reason. The door opened.

"Hey, Xalia!" Zack grinned, pulling me inside and shutting the door.

"Hi Zack" I looked around.

The apartment was so nice, it was hard to believe it was Zack's. he was so goofy and happy-go-lucky and sometimes lazy. This was clean and modern. I liked it.

"Why'd you call me to come here?" I sat on a couch "Is something wrong Zack?"

"No" Zack sat next to me "Do you know how you got here?"

"Well, I woke up in darkness a few days ago" I explained "There was a light far away. A voice kept telling me that I should run to the light and it was my only chance. I thought it was life or death do I ran to it. When I got there, I ended up here. Why?"

Zack sighed "_I_ was the voice, Xalia! It was _me_ that brought you here!"

"How?" I asked, shocked.

"I think it was destiny" Zack said "Do you know an Alisa?"

Alisa? Does he mean Salixa's Somebody? Huh?

"I know her Nobody" I whispered.

"Nobody… she has a what?!"

"What about Alisa?" I changed the subject.

"She was my sister" Zack looked down "A long time ago, she disappeared. I got a text saying she was on 'Destiny Islands' and got there the same way you did"

"So what do you mean by destiny?"

"She has this thing about her, a special power. If she had a destiny to meet someone, I would too" Zack smiled "Maybe that's what brought you to me"

"Well, not _to _you, but you know…"

Zack laughed.

"So, Zack" I said "Why do people look at me funny?"

"What do you mean?"

"They look at my eyes funny"

Zack leaned in close to my face and stared at my eyes, squinting. I blinked.

"I think it's because your eyes are a blue-green colour" Zack tilted his head to the side "They must think you're a SOLDIER"

"I used to be one in my old world"

"Not that kind. SOLDIER's different"

"What? How?"

"They put Mako in the guys in SOLDIER"

"What, no girls?" my eyes widened.

"No girls" Zack chuckled.

I stared at his eyes. I realized what I was doing when he blinked and we blushed. He looked away.

"Um… are you a SOLDIER?"

"Huh?" his head snapped in my direction "Oh, yeah. Cloud is a SOLDIER too, you know-"

"I thought he was a delivery boy?"

"I didn't finish" Zack said "Well…"

"Well what?" I blinked.

Zack sighed "He likes you. He told me himself"

"Really?" I gasped.

I don't like Cloud, not in that sense anyway. Sure, he was cute, but he was my friend. It would be weird.

"Yeah, but pretend you didn't hear it!"

"Why" I asked. Zack looked side to side.

"What kind of f-friend would I b-be if I t-told you he likes you?"

"Hmm… depends if he wants me to know or not"

"He doesn't, Xalia" Zack said quickly.

"Are you nervous about something, Zack the Puppy?" I smirked.

Zack pouted "I'm not a puppy!"

"But you're nervous"

"N-n-no! I'm just f-fine!"

I slapped my hand on his shoulder. He yelped. I smiled.

"I'll find out soon, Puppy" I stood up and started walking.

"See you later" Zack waved.

"Yeah" I waved back and left.


	4. In Twilight Town

**Author's Note:**

**Be prepared for a short chapter. I'm sorry. But Salixa is awesome in this chap (like the Totally Spies girls kind of) Enjoy!**

**SALIXA POV**

"Guys!" Axel and Lexah ran out of Roxas and Xalia's "Xalia's gone!"

"Yes!" Ennaix did a mini celebration.

"What?" Lochex and Lixas' eyes widened.

"We should check her and Roxas' room" I walked away.

I knew what this was about somehow. It happened with my Somebody in my memories of her. She went to bed one night and appeared on Destiny Islands, leaving her brother behind. I forgot what his name is…

I went in their room and looked at the bed. No trace of her.

"Dammit" I muttered under my breath.

"She dead?" Ennaix came up beside me.

"Shut up" Roxas was on my other side.

"Do you have an idea of where she went?" Axel asked "At _least_ an idea?"

I sighed "No, I don't"

They looked down.

"Because I know where she went"

"Really? Where?" Lixas asked.

"A place only I should go to" I crossed my arms "Edge"

"Where's that?" Lexah asked.

"Around where I'm from"

"Destiny Islands?" Lochex asked.

"No. I'm not from there"

"Then where the hell are you from?!" Axel exclaimed, frustrated

"I never told you where I'm form, did I?"

"Guess not" Lexah scoffed.

"I'm from Gongaga" I explained, looking down "Alisa woke up in another world-no, game universe- she wasn't familiar with. She was in Destiny Islands. The same thing must've happened to Xalia. Alisa came from the Final Fantasy VII universe. Xalia must've gone there"

It took them a minute to register what I said.

"Edge is a city there" I added "And I'm going now" I walked out of the room "If you need me, I'll be in Vexen's lab"


	5. Sure, Why Not?

I went downstairs to the bar area of 7th Heaven. It was empty. The bar was closed and Tifa was running some errands. The only one here, other than me, was Cloud, sitting on a stool looking out of a window.

"Hey, Cloud" I called to him

"Hmm?" his head turned in my direction.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What's it like in SOLDIER?"

Cloud blinked "What?"

"Aren't you in SOLDIER?" I asked.

"Used to be" Cloud put his elbows on the table in front of him, putting his head in his hands looking back out the window.

I followed his gaze. It was raining, that's all I can say.

"What was it like before?" I asked.

"They put you on dangerous missions, depending on your Class" Cloud said "And you wear uniforms depending on your Class too"

My face turned into disgust. At least Cloud didn't see it, he was looking out the window. _Uniforms…_

"How many classes are there?" I asked.

"Three" Cloud replied.

"1st, 2nd and 3rd Class, right?"

"Yeah. But 1st don't wear uniforms if they don't want to"

I did a little celebration. Yes! When I'm in 1st Class, I'll wear my light blue armour! Yes! I didn't realize Cloud looking at me, though.

"It takes months to be a 1st, you know. And when you are a 1st, you'll be a mentor to a 3rd until they're a 1st"

I stopped dancing "Dang it" Cloud half-smiled.

"Don't they inject Mako into you?" I asked.

"Yeah, they do. Then your eyes will turn a blue-green colour like mine" Cloud said.

"What if your eyes are already that colour?" I asked "My eyes are already that colour"

"I guess it just glows or something"

"Glow? Awesome!" I smiled.

Cloud stared at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"You sound like you want to join SOLDIER"

"Sure, why not?" I sat in a stool across from him "I've been in an army for a long time with a dagger. I have experience with a pitchfork, which is like a sword. I'm used to dangerous missions, I was a ninja/spy. So yeah"

"And how old are you?" Cloud joked. Wait, what?

"Eighteen. I'm not _too_ young, you know"

"Really?" Cloud crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I'm calling Zack to tell him" I pulled out my new phone and dialed his number.

He picked up "Hello?"

"Hey Zack. I'm joining SOLDIER"

"WHAT?" I pulled the phone away from my ear "YOU'RE JOINING SOLDIER?"

"Yeah. And Cloud can hear you, Zack"

"Cloud's there? Oh, sorry" Cloud facepalmed.

"Don't worry. Only I was affected by YOUR DEAFENING SHOUTING!" I yelled into the phone.

"I SAID SORRY!"

**Author's Note:**

**I did the age switch with Xalia there. One of my oneshots said that she was 6 during khbbs so ten years later she's supposed to be 16. She was 16 before, but I thought I needed to make her older a couple years for this fic, so she's 18. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Review!**


	6. Salixa's In Town

**SALIXA POV**

Wow. There's a lot of people in the streets of Edge. I wonder which one is Xalia?

My head swiveled back and forth looking for her. When I wasn't looking. I bumped into someone and landed on my elbow. I looked up.

A black-haired man with red eyes sat in front of me. He had a red cape and a golden gauntlet on his left arm. He stood up.

"S-sorry" I stuttered. What? I don't stutter that much.

He shook his head and held out his hand, which I took, and pulled me up.

"Hey Vincent!" a teenage girl shouted as she ran up to us "Don't walk so-" she stopped "Well, look who Vincent found on the streets! I'm Yuffie!"

"Uh, I'm Salixa" I said "I'm new here"

"Do ya have a place to stay?" Yuffie asked.

"No" I shook my head.

"You can, no should, stay with us!"

"What?" I raised my eyebrows "No, no, I'm a complete stranger!"

"Nah. You look a lot like one of our friends, you can't _possibly_ be a stranger" she grabbed my arm "C'mon, I'll show you our place!"

Yuffie tugged me through the streets and into an apartment building, Vincent silently following. When we entered their apartment, Vincent went straight into what I guessed was his room.

"Why is he like that?" I put my hands on my hips "He never said anything to me since we bumped into each other. Not even a 'hello'"

"Vincent's Vincent" Yuffie shrugged.

"Guess so" I said.

"So, you're new to Edge?" Yuffie changed the subject "Where're ya from?"

"Gongaga. What about you?"

"I'm a ninja from Wutai!" Yuffie did a ninja pose "And I steal materia!" she stood normally "You know anyone around here?"

"Not really. I just ran away form home and wound up here" I shrugged.

"I know a few people. I could introduce you, ya know. Wanna see them sometime?" Yuffie asked "They should like you"

This was my only and probably last chance. If Xalia joined up with her friends, maybe I could take her back to our rightful world.

"Sure. I'd love to" I smiled "As long as they're nice"

"Oh, they're all nice" Yuffie giggled.

"Is Vincent nice?" I asked.

"I'm sure deep down. _Really _deep down"

"Are you two together?" I had to ask.

"Nah. All I did was find him in a coffin in a lab" Yuffie asked me "You have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I don't even like anyone"

"Really?" Yuffie raised her eyebrow "I saw you and Vincent bumping into each other. From what I saw, I'm sure you like him. You checked him out and blushed. Hahaha!"

If it weren't for the fact we're friends and she let me stay with her and Vincent, I would've poisoned her by now.


	7. One-Winged Angel

"Tifa! Cloud!" I ran into 7th Heaven at 11:30 p.m. "Guess what!"

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" Tifa laughed.

"I don't think so" I shook my head.

"So…" Tifa pressed.

I glared at her "You're talking to a SOLDIER 3rd Class!"

"Oh my gosh!" Tifa hugged me "Congrats! You're so lucky!" she let go.

"How?" I asked.

"You're the only female SOLDIER" Cloud said.

"WHAT!" I shouted "Surrounded by guys?"

"Yeah" Cloud said.

I blinked "I'll let everyone know tomorrow morning. Night" I went to my room.

THE NEXT MORNING

So, reactions: Zack was screaming with joy because he could be my mentor (yay!), Yuffie was ecstatic, Reno was happy for me, so was Aerith. I don't know about Vincent, Yuffie told him the news.

I was in front of the Shinra building.

"This should be fun" I went in.

I walked into the elevator and went to the 49th floor, SOLDIER floor. When I walked out, I saw Zack and 3 other guys talking.

"Hey Zack" I went up to them.

"Oh, hey Xalia" Zack grinned.

"She's the newbie?" the one with auburn hair said.

"Yes I am" I said "What're your names?"

"That's Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth" Zack pointed to each of them.

"Zack told me about you" I smiled "I heard you're the best of the best"

"Why thank you" Genesis smirked.

"Don't get cocky" Angeal said.

"Which one of you is my mentor?"

"We don't know yet" Angeal said "You should go see the director for that"

"Okay. I'll see you guys later" I left.

Once I reached the Director's office, I knocked on the door.

"It's open" a voice said. I went in.

"Director" I said to the man typing away "Do you know who my mentor is?"

"He pulled out a sheet of paper "Sephiroth"

"Okay…" I turned and left.

When I found Sephiroth, he was hanging alone in the halls.

"Sephiroth" I called to him. He stopped.

"Yes?" Sephiroth said. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"You're… my mentor…" I said.

Sephiroth turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"They did say you'd be the best 3rd and promoted quickly…" he smirked.

"Who said that?" I blushed faintly.

"Zack, Angeal and Genesis" Sephiroth said.

"So, what about me being the best 3rd?"

"If you're the best 3rd, your mentor should be the best 1st"

"You're the best 1st?" I asked.

"Best SOLDIER ever" Sephiroth said "Did you get a Mako injection?"

"Yeah, I did" I nodded.

"Then we should start your training"

Once we were in front of the training room, Sephiroth asked me a question.

"How'd you make it in? No offense, but you're female. We have no female SOLDIERs"

"Well…" I started.

FLASHBACK

"You passed all the tests perfectly, better than anyone else, but you can't get in" the Director said "I apologize"

"What? Why not?" I crossed my arms.

"You're female"

"That's sexist! Let me in!"

"No, I can't"

"I passed _perfectly!"_

"You will never be a SOLDIER"

I stared him down. He glared right back. It took a few minutes before he backed down.

"Fine! You're in!" the Director shouted.

END FLASHBACK

Sephiroth chuckled "You got lucky"

"I know" I smiled "Why don't we start?" I opened the door and walked in.

All I saw was a ton of wires and electrical stuff.

I gasped when there was a light tap on my shoulder. A device was shoved beside my face. I held it in my hands, staring at it dumbly. I blinked at it. Sephiroth chuckled.

"It goes over your eyes" he took it from my hands and placed it over my eyes.

A new place appeared "Cool" I reached for a weapon, but there was none "Huh? Seph, where's my-"

"I'm holding it. Let's see what you can do without a weapon first" Sephiroth said.

A copy of Genesis appeared with a red rapier in hand. He charged at me and I dodged to the side. I kicked him hard in the back and he fell over on his stomach. I got a firm grip on his ankles , spun him around and threw him into a wall.

The surprising thing was he kept his grip on the rapier the whole time. Genesis quickly picked himself up , ran and slashed at me, leaving a cut on my arm. He slashed again, leaving a slightly deeper cut on my stomach. I kicked his sword away.

Then the whole thing pixelated and disappeared. I sighed and took off my mechanical blindfold.

"That was really good for a new recruit" Sephiroth walked over to me, took the blindfold from me and put it away.

"Thanks" I put a hand on my stomach, feeling some blood run through my fingers. I winced.

"That should heal completely in a few hours" Sephiroth pointed at the cut.

"I'll get it bandaged soon" I said "When can I go against you one-on-one, Sephiroth?"

"When you get _really_ good" Sephiroth smirked.


	8. We Meet Again

I went into 7th Heaven at the usual time, 11:30 p.m. I was tired and expected to just plop into bed and sleep. But the universe must've said "Nope! Not this time! No sleep until later!" This is why.

Everyone was there and a girl was with them. Not just any girl, heck no. I would know those dark violet eyes and long black hair and that very specific outfit any day.

"You" I growled, making everyone stop talking.

"Oh, hey Xalia" Salixa waved.

I said nothing, just glared at her.

"How's it going?" She asked.

Seriously. Stop talking and move. I'm grumpy right now, and you're blocking the stairs! Those are the key to getting to my room! I WANT SLEEP!

"Fine" I stood up straight "Water"

Some water pushed her away from those precious stairs. I was so happy I imagined puffy white clouds and rainbows and heard my mind singing 'Hallelujah'.

I walked slowly up the stairs until…

"When are you coming back?" Never.

"I mean, are you coming back at all?" Salixa added. No. "We miss you" I don't care. My bed is waiting for me.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I said, leaving to go to my room.

The next morning, I awoke to someone shaking me. "Tell me now!" Her.

"Look, I'll think this over on the mission" I grumbled.

"Fine" Salixa stood up straight and crossed her arms "But you're telling us all by 11:30 pm, got it?"

"Yes, General Fair" I joked as I stood up. I hadn't bothered to change into my pyjamas last night so I just left the room.


	9. Missions and Decisions

I ran into the building and took the elevator to the 49th floor.

"Genesis!" I found him and tapped his shoulder "Mission together, remember?"

Our mission was to tank down a Behemoth in the Midgar Plains. Easy enough. As we flew in the helicopter, I began to think about what world I truly belong in.

Hmm… I really have no purpose in Kingdom Hearts, now that Sora isn't after us anymore and we all have hearts. But I have a purpose here, an actual job. I'm a SOLDIER 3rd Class on a mission. I protect people here and risk my life in dangerous missions for it, in Twilight Town I just sit around, wasting my immortal life. I'm not sure if the Mako changed being immortal, but you get the idea.

My train of thought was interrupted by a light push on my arm. That was Genesis.

"We're here" Genesis stood up and made his way to the open door. I watched as he just flung himself out of the helicopter. I stood up and followed suit.

I never really landed perfectly. I stumbled a little and but Genesis took my wrists and pulled me up so I stood up straight.

"So, where is this Behemoth?" I looked around. No Behemoth.

"Right there" Genesis pointed to a dark blob flying towards us. As it landed, we drew our swords and it let out a roar.

"Shut up and let us kill you" I muttered.

It charged at us. We dodged to the side and Genesis used Firaga on it dealing some damage.

I kind of spaced out because of my little problem for a few minutes. Then it hit me, literally.

A lightning bolt had hit me and knocked me to the side. I glared up at it.

"You shithead!" I chucked my sword at its front leg, it went so deep only the hilt and the bottom of the blade stuck out.

The Behemoth screeched in pain. I cast Blizzard and froze it to shut it up. It was so annoying, it yells at us too much.

Genesis appeared beside me "You stabbed it pretty deep. Your sword is sticking out of the ice" True, it was sticking out.

The Behemoth was dead by now, I stood where the tip of my sword was sticking out and pulled on it. It broke off.

"Dang it" I muttered. I went to where the hilt was, covered in ice. I tried breaking the ice, but it was no use.

"Ugh!" I cried in frustration. I threw my hands up and used acid to burn the ice. I grabbed the hilt with both hands and pulled the sword out slowly, seeing blood.

I jumped down in front of Genesis.

"You won't need that anymore"

"…You're right" I threw the sword away.

"I'm always right" Genesis smirked.

'If you're always right, then why don't you help me" I crossed my arms "A friend form my world came to get me back. Should I stay here or go home?"

Genesis thought about that "Follow your heart" he put his hands on my shoulders "Do what it says. It's what's best for you"

It seemed like the right thing to do. Going with your gut, doing what you think is right.

I smiled. He smiled back. I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, thanked him and left to go in the helicopter that just arrived.

I know what to do now.

Once I got back to 7th Heaven and everyone was there, I made the announcement of a lifetime. I took a deep breath.

"Guys, I know what the right world for me is now" I said "I'm going to…"

I _will_ stay with my awesome friends, I _will_ go with my true love. This is for the best.


	10. Battle for Your Place

I took a deep breath.

"Guys, I know the right world for me now" I said "I'm going to stay here"

"What?" Salixa looked crestfallen "Why?"

"I have a job here. I'm a SOLDIER 3rd Class, meant to protect people" I explained "I have no purpose back home, I have one here. What use are you without a purpose?"

"But what about Roxas?"

"Forget Roxas. I don't care anymore" I crossed my arms "I'm staying here, no matter what you say"

"Fine, then" Salixa glared at me "Go to the alley nearby tomorrow. I'll meet you"

She left the bar without another word.

"What was that about?" Tifa asked.

"She challenged me" I clenched my fists "She has a death wish"

"You're sounding a bit like Sephiroth now" Zack warned.

"Can we fight with you?" Yuffie asked "She might bring her friends"

"Yeah of course" I smiled and nodded "But what's Aerith going to do?"

"I'll cure you guys" Aerith said.

"Okay" I said "I'm sure I know who she'll bring. So, this is what you're up against…"

THE NEXT DAY

We got to the alley at 10:00 pm and waiting for us was Salixa, Roxas, Ennaix, Lixas, Lochex, Axel and Lexah. She must've brought them from a portal or something.

"How could you, Xalia?" Roxas looked hurt. I blinked, but turned serious again.

"I still can't believe you!" Salixa summoned her claws and charged at me. I took my sword off my back.

While I fought her, the others started fighting each other. Sephiroth (yes, he's here) was slaughtering Lexah, who_ tried_ to keep up with her own Masamune replica. Axel took on Genesis (that would be interesting to watch), Vincent was in the shadows shooting the other side. Yuffie was versing Lixas, Tifa went for Ennaix (they used hand-to-hand), Cloud and Roxas were fighting and Zack helped out. This is one huge alley, I have to say.

Lochex had spotted Aerith and tried to do a running kick on her. Aerith sidestepped and Lochex flew into a wall. She stumbled but managed to trip her. Lochex grudgingly tried to step on her hand but her foot landed on a Buster Sword. Zack.

He pushed his sword up and she stumbled again. Zack pushed her against the wall with the front of his Buster Sword under her chin.

"Where's your weapon?" Zack demanded.

"It's not useful!" Lochex tried to push the sword away from her, but failed.

"Why not?" Zack glared at her.

"It's a harp" Lochex looked at him fearfully.

"Peacemaker, aren't you?" Zack sighed, his face softening. He lessened the force on his sword.

"Y-yes" Lochex stuttered "Don't kill me"

"I won't" Zack took his sword off "I'll just knock you out" Lochex's eyes widened. Zack used a tiny bit of strength to punch her in the gut and knocked her out.

I, on the other hand, was having more difficulty than Zack. I have a sword, Salixa has claws. It's hard to battle sword against claws don't you think? So, I had to do something about that.

When Salixa swiped at my ankle, knowing I'd rage if anyone damaged my boots, I flipped over her and slashed at her back. I left a few more cuts after that, so now there was blood dripping down her back.

Salixa turned and slashed at my face and leg. I winced and sheathed my sword. I hopped on her shoulders and flipped off, sending her forward. I ran, slid under her stomach and pushed my legs out, kicking her into the air. She yelled out and crashed to the ground. (AN: *announcer voice* K.O.!)

I stood up and looked around. Everyone on the Kingdom Hearts side was knocked out while my side had a lot of injuries. We're fine, it's just bruises and cuts.

"Mission accomplished" Tifa wiped some sweat off her forehead.

When we all went home, I went straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Three long scratches across my cheek. Is this how I'll go to work tomorrow?

I sighed and looked down. Yes, it is.

I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Cloud.

"You okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said "I'm staying here forever, Cloud. Nothing's better than that" I smiled. Cloud's lips twitched upward.

**Author's Note: **

**That's the final chappie! I haven't written a nice battle in a long time, and I had to give this chapter some length, so I decided to do a battle. Don't you just love battles? Anyway, I hoped you liked this crossover. It took a few days to update because I recently got FFxii-2 and I… played it for… a while. I think I'm on like Vile Peaks 010 AF or something, but I haven't defeated Long Gui (hate that fat thing). I beat the Faeryl, not Long Gui. Don't ask how I did that. Bye!**


End file.
